London Calling
by TurningPageFiction
Summary: The London Olympics are one week away and when athletes Edward and Bella crash into each other in the Olympic Village, sparks fly and lemony goodness ensues. OOC AH/AU One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. I just play around the characters.**

**I'm not going to waste too much time going into the drama that has been unfolding with RK in the last few days. No one knows the whole truth except for the parties involved, as it should be. I feel great sadness for Rob and Liberty, but it's not up to me to pass judgement and make assumptions. Above all I am fan of Twilight as well as Edward and Bella, not just the individuals that portray them. **

**Summary: The London Olympics are one week away and Edward from Great Britain sets his sights on American athlete, Bella Swan roaming around London. Fluff and lemony goodness ensues. OOC AH/AU One-Shot.**

BPOV

_One week before the games_

"Rose! Wake up! We're here!" I squealed, nudging my best friend Rosalie who had been napping for the last four hours of our eight hour flight from Atlanta to London. Before that, we had a short flight from our home in Daytona Beach, Florida.

"Jesus, think you could tone it down Bells?" Rose grumbled. She wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to when she was waking up, but at this point I didn't care, I was just too excited.

"We're descending into Heathrow!" I said, practically bouncing in my seat. I turned to look out of the small airplane window to my left and eyed the dark gray skies. Playing potentially in the rain and in much chillier temperatures than we were used to had me nervous.

I, along with my best friend and teammate Rosalie Hale, were on our way to London to compete in the Olympics the following week for United States in women's beach volleyball. Rose and I had been competing together for five years, since meeting our senior year at Daytona State College at the age of 21. We have numerous awards and medals under our belts, but no Olympic medal…yet.

"Did you even sleep at all?" Rose asked, yawning, "Your body clock is going to be fucked up."

"I slept for a little more than two hours right after you fell asleep, I think," I replied, keeping my eyes glued to the beautiful city coming closer and closer as we descended. I'd been preparing for this since the second it became clear that Rosalie and I would be competing in the 2012 Olympics. In college, I had majored in English Literature and had always dreamed of coming to the place that birthed so many of my favorite fictional characters.

"Damn," Rose said as she leaned over me to get a look for herself, "We're really here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPOV

_24 hours later_

"Emmett, I swear to all that is holy if you don't come on, I'm leaving you here," I yelled in the direction of the bedroom that Emmett and I were sharing in the Olympic Village. All of the athletes for Great Britain were on the same hall and Emmett and I lucked out and were assigned to be roommates. We had been best friends since we were teenagers, eventually becoming teammates on the same rowing team. Best friend or not, he was seriously working my last nerve. We had a work out to get to this morning and we were already pushing it on time since someone didn't want to get out of bed.

"I'll meet you down in the lobby," I called out one more time before walking out of our temporary flat.

I walked down the hall to the elevator and rode down to the lobby of the Village that housed all of the Olympic athletes. The doors had barely opened when I felt my body come in violent contact with another. I stumbled backwards and hit the wall of the elevator with a thud. It took me a moment to register that the object that had crashed into me was a female, the long, chestnut brown hair told me that much. I warmth spread through me like an electric current and I never wanted to let go. But alas, I had to or the girl would probably call security on my ass.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the woman began to ramble as she removed herself from my grasp, speaking in an American accent, "I wasn't even looking where I was going, I should have figured there would be people getting off of the elevator."

"Hey, hey it's alright," I smiled. The girl's eyes snapped up to mine at the sound of my voice and her eyes widened. Warm, brown eyes met my green ones and I was lost. I needed to know this girl.

"I'm Edward," I said, extending my hand. The girl slipped her small hand into mine and the strange warmth was back at once.

"Bella," she smiled.

"Beautiful Bella," I said without thinking. Bella instantly rolled her eyes and giggled.

"If you only knew how many times I've heard that."

"Well, it's true," I told her.

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled, "I'm sorry for running into you."

Bella began to back away and I was instantly afraid that I wouldn't see this beautiful woman again.

"Well, wait," I stammered, "I'd like to see you again."

"What?" Bella gasped.

"I'd like to take you out tonight. After all, you did crash into me, I'd say you kind of owe me," I smirked. A light pink blush crept its way onto Bella's skin and I nearly groaned.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Meet me back here in the lobby at seven?" I asked with a smile. I didn't know what it was about this woman that had me so undone, but all I knew was that I wanted to know more.

"I'll see you then," she confirmed before I finally stepped out of the elevator car and into the lobby. Bella gave me a small wave that I returned before the doors came to a close.

I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my hair, releasing a huge breath.

What on Earth just happened?

.

.

.

.

.

BPOV

_Time for the date_

"Are you sure about this, Bells? I mean you barely know this guy," Rosalie asked for the fourth time since I started getting ready thirty minutes ago. I decided to go for a casual look and chose to dress in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cream colored top.

"Well, that's kind of the point of going out with him Rose. To get to know him…"

"Smartass."

I turned away from the bathroom mirror to smile at my best friend.

"Rose, I'm telling you there was something about this guy. When I touched him, it was like my skin was on fire. In a good way. In the best way. I can't explain it, but I just feel like I owe it to myself to go out with him tonight. I think I'd regret it if I didn't. I have a good feeling about this."

"But he's a competitor…," she teased, "He's obviously for Great Britain according to his accent."

"Well, he's not a beach volleyball player at least. We've already googled all of those. So he's just from our competitor in the country way, not from the same sport."

"You are so getting laid tonight."

I involuntarily blushed, not from embarrassment, but because of the overwhelming realization that I definitely _hoped_ that I'd be getting laid tonight. Edward was sex on legs.

"It's almost seven, you should head down there," Rosalie warned, "Call me if you need anything at all. Be careful please."

"I will, Rose, don't worry so much."

"Go get 'em tiger," she winked. I giggled and grabbed my bag from the dresser and made my way downstairs.

I caught sight of Edward the moment that the elevator doors opened. He was standing across the lobby leaning again the wall with one leg crossed in front of the other, gazing in the opposite direction. As if he could sense my presence, he turned and his eyes met mine from across the room. A beautiful smile appeared on his gorgeous face and my feet appeared to move on their own and soon I was standing in front of him.

"Hi," I spoke.

"Hello Bella," Edward replied in his delicious accent. We stood their gazing at each other for a few seconds, and I suddenly realized how easy it would be to just stretch up and kiss him.

"I really want to kiss you," Edward said just as the thought crossed my mind.

"Please," I nearly panted.

Edward groaned and crushed my lips to his. I immediately parted my lips to him and all of my senses were assaulted with everything Edward. His tongue snaked into my mouth and began to massage my own. My arms found their way around his neck, holding his toned body tight against me.

I felt Edward's arousal pressed against my belly and my desire for him was soon becoming too much to bear. Realizing we both needed the oxygen, our lips broke apart, but Edward latched his lips onto my neck, kissing and sucking every inch of skin he could reach.

"Shit," I breathed, "I need you."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yes. I need you Edward. I can't explain or describe any of this but I just know that I want you."

"Fuck," he moaned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nodded fervently, "I want to feel you. All of you."

"My flatmate is out for the night, come up to my room," Edward panted.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

.

After what seemed like hours, we stumbled into Edward's flat, which much to my amusement was just around the corner from mine and Rosalie's. As soon as we stepped into the room, I was pressed back against the door with Edward's lips dominating mine.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he said, in between kisses, "I need you so fucking much."

"Shit. Bedroom?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Come with me," he said, taking my hand and leading me in the direction of the bedroom.

"I hope so," I shot back, cheekily.

"Damn woman," Edward sighed shaking his head before turning to lift me up effortlessly in his arms.

Walking us into the room, he lowered me down onto the mattress, rearing up to remove his shirt. I expected Edward to be toned, but I felt myself grow even wetter as inch by inch his skin became exposed to me. I wanted to kiss every muscle on his body, but I wanted him inside me first.

As Edward removed his clothing, I pulled my shirt over my head and kicked off my shoes. I was about to unbutton my jeans when Edward hands darted out to stop me.

"Leave some of the unwrapping for me," he smirked.

"You say that like it's Christmas," I laughed.

"It feels like it," he replied seriously, peeling my jeans off of my legs.

We were left in our undergarments and I shamelessly ogled Edward in his deliciously tight boxer briefs as he appeared to do the same to me in my bra and panties.

I unsnapped my bra and shimmied out of my panties as I drooled over Edward cock finally being revealed to me. Reaching for a condom from the bedside table, he ripped open the foil packet and rolled it over his length.

"I'll make love to you slowly later, but now I really need to fuck you," Edward told me as he covered my body with his. Delirious with lust, I could only moan and nod my head in response.

"Ohhhh fuck!" I called out as Edward entered me for the first time. He mastered the balance between rough and gentle perfectly as he pulled out and entered me again. My pussy was stretched in the most pleasurable way.

"You feel so good, baby," Edward growled out.

"Ohh, Edward," I moaned, "Harder. Fuck me harder."

"That's it baby, fuck!"

"Shit, Edward, I'm close already..."

"I can feel you. You're so fucking tight. I'm right behind you Bella, come for me...milk my cock."

"Oh! Ohhh shit, fuck," I screamed out as I fell over the edge of my orgasm. Edward soon followed shouting my name as he came.

Reluctantly, Edward removed himself from my pussy and disposed of the condom. I rolled on my side and gazed up at him as he returned to the room in all his naked glory.

"I'm so glad I ran into you," I smiled as Edward slid into bed behind me, wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"Me too baby, me too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Just a fun little Olympic themed one-shot! I haven't had the motivation or inspiration to write any FF in a LONG time so I figured I should just go with it! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
